Scrin vs Krin
Who would win The Krin or the Scrin Full arsenals for each, this includes the Scrin from C&C3 and TIBERIUM. The Krin picked up massive disturbances going on in a small segment of space. These were no normal disturbances, very unnatural. The Krin decided to investigate and sent a recon force to the region. When they got their they sent multiple Deployment craft down to the surface. They found massive glowing fields of Tiberium and observed a few alien Harvesters. Arsenals Scrin Inventory Smaller Units * Assimilator * Buzzers * Shrike * Disintegrators * Bipedal Walker * Shock Troopers * Ravager * Cultist * Drudge * Mastermind * Prodigy * Archon * Heavy Archon * Intruder CNCTW Assimilator Cameo.png|Assimilator CNCTW Buzzers Cameo.png|Buzzers Shrike attack.jpg|Shrike CNCTW Disintegrator Cameo.png|Disintegrator C&C Tiberium VoidAlien.jpg|Bipedal Walker TW Shock Troopers Render 3.jpg|Shock Trooper CNCKW Ravager Cameo.png|Ravager CNCKW Cultist Cameo.png|Cultist CNCT Drudge.jpg|Drudge CNCTW Mastermind Cameo.png|Mastermind CNCKW Prodigy Cameo.png|Prodigy Archon.png|Archon CNCT Intruder.jpg|Intruder Large Units * Explorer * Harvester * Shielded Harvester * Battle Harvester * Sweepers * Gun Walker * Shard Walker * Seeker Tank * Devourer Tank * Corrupter * Mechapede * Annihilator Tripod * Reaper Tripod * Carbonculus * Eradicator Hexapod CNCTW Scrin Harvester Cameo.png|Harvester CNCKW Shielded Harvester Cameo.png|Shielded Harvester Scrin spike harvester.jpg|Advanced Harvester CNCTW Explorer Cameo.png|Explorer Scrin spike.jpg|Sweeper CNCTW Gun Walker Cameo.png|Gun walker CNCKW Shard Walker Cameo.png|Shard Walker CNCTW Seeker Cameo.png|Seeker Tank CNCTW Devourer Tank Cameo.png|Devourer Tank CNCTW Corrupter Cameo.png|Corrupter CNCKW Mechapede Cameo.png|Mechapede CNCTW Annihilator Tripod Cameo.png|Annihilator Tripod CNCKW Reaper Tripod Cameo.png|Reaper Tripod Alien Carbonculus 01.1.jpg|Carbonculus CNCKW Eradicator Hexapod Cameo.png|Eradicator Hexapod Air Craft * Sidewinder * Invader Fighter * Storm Rider * Transport * Devastator Warship * Planetary Assault Ship * Assault Carrier * Drone Ship * Scrin Warship * Mother Ship Tiberium sidewinder.jpg|Sidewinder Portrait alieninvaderfighter.png|Invader Fighter CNCTW Stormrider Cameo.png|Stormrider Scrin hunter-seeker ejik.jpg|Transport CNCTW Devastator Warship Cameo.png|Devastator Warship CNCTW Planetary Assault Carrier Cameo.png|Planetary Assault Carrier TW Stormrider Render 1.jpg|Assault Carrier AlienWarship CC2 Rend1.jpg|Scrin Warship CNCTW Mothership Cameo.png|Mothership Krin Inventory Smaller Units * Swarmer * Drudge * Engineer * Virus * Controller * Runner * Warrior * Parasite Trooper * Air Guardian * Rogue * Shield Trooper * Shock Trooper * Terror Trooper * Phase Trooper * Mind Breaker * Shriek * Disguiser * Mimic * Infiltrator * Manipulator Krin Swarmer.jpg|Swarmer Krin Warrior.jpg|Warrior Parasite Trooper.jpg|Parasite Trooper Air Guardian.jpg|Air Guardian Runner.jpg|Runner Mind Breaker.jpg|Mind Breaker Medium Units * Ultra Warrior * Siren * Stalker * Berserker * Corrupter * Duplicator * Digester * Pacifier Ultra Warrior.jpg|Ultra Warrior Krin Siren.jpg|Siren Krin Stalker.jpg|Stalker Large Units * Devourer * Octo-Flyer * Stinger * Charger * Impaler * Ravager Tripod * Disintegration Tripod * Praetorian Tripod * Rhino Walker * Behemoth Krin Stinger.jpg|Stinger Charger.jpg|Charger Krin Impaler.jpg|Impaler Krin Tripod.jpg|Praetorian Tripod Krin Rhino Walker.jpg|Rhino Walker Tanks * Carrier * Hover Tank * Plasma Tank * DISC Tank * LCOAM Tank * Stealth Tank * Ravager Tank * Crawler Annihilator Tank.jpg|Annihilator Tank Krin Hover Tank.jpg|Hover Tank Krin LCOAM Tank.jpg|LCOAM Tank Space Ships * Fighter * Heavy Fighter * Fighter\Bomber * ICOAM Bomber * Transport * Deployment Craft * Assault Ship * Destroyer * City Destroyer * Krin Warship Krin Deployment Craft.jpg|Deployment Ship Krin Warship.png|Warship Category:Tournaments Category:Scrin Category:Krin